LA Noire Detective Style
by Sketchrex
Summary: When the ninja go a party, someone starts eliminating the guests... one... by... one... Murderfic. Has guns in second chapter. L.A. Noire Detective Style story.
1. Whodunit

**PewPewPew**

**Has anyone ever gotten a review from Ridin' Shotgun, Kay, Kat, or anyone else?**

**Because that was me, when I didn't have an account. I didn't like being known as the same person, so I kept three identities.**

**BUT NOW: You can just call me Sketch! :D**

**OKAY:**

**So this is a mystery story that I actually have a really good idea for (not a oneshot idea, that's stupid) partly inspired by TheComingOfEpic's "Clue" which was really good (if not a bit crazy)**

**This is gonna be a long intro, cause this is hopefully gonna be a story that isn't a oneshot that I will actually have the will to finish, unlike An Icy Dream (god that was a fail).**

**I don't know if I should add OCs, because there's a bunch of pros and cons.**

**For pros, it adds some pizazz and new stuff to stories, but usually OCs ended to being Mary Sues or Gary Stus.**

**So I try to keep it from being the downside. But I dunno. I really don't like it when there's more than four OCs in a story… (except for KairiVenomous' NfaN - I can actually keep track of the people)**

**So I decided to recreate Sketch, because the earlier story for him was an absolute flop (I actually deleted it in embarrassment)**

**But I'm one of those people who can't turn on inspiration like a faucet - and when I do, it comes out in bursts, so I have a two chapter story that I meant to be a hundred chapter one, because that was how it was planned out in my head.**

**However, writing isn't that easy.**

**Did I ever mention Jay was my favorite character? However, I like to make him suffer a lot (I'm sure lots of you do the same to your favs), but I never kill him.**

**That's partly because I really really really like him as a character, but it's also because if he was dead he wouldn't be there for me to make suffer.**

**ANYWAY… let's wait a few minutes while I get inspiration.**

**Oh by the way why are my stories always reminiscent of something a tiny bit sad?**

**Also, the answer to the mystery was kind of in my past stories that were deleted out of embarrassment. If you saw it by chance before it was deleted after two days, good for you. **

**WARNING: THIS STORY MIGHT BE VERY BAD, IT'S MY FIRST MYSTERY WRITE**

**But believe in me and it might be good… BELIEEEVE**

* * *

_TWO DAYS LATER... AFTER A LOT OF INSPIRATION FAUCETING_

"Guys, we just got invited by the greatest party of all time! It's gonna be a big dinner party, and it's gonna be awesome!" the blue ninja of lightning announced as he walked into the dining room of the _HMS Destiny's Bounty_ (**HER MAJESTY'S SHIP DESTINY'S BOUNTY :P**).

"There's gonna be all kinds of foods, guys, roast beef, rotisserie chicken, cake-" Jay ranted on and on.

"Cake? There's gonna be cake? Well, we can't pass up an opportunity like that, we're going," Cole responded curtly.

The red and golden ninja groaned. "Another party? How many parties are we gonna go to this week? Yesterday we just went to some random guy's birthday party cause he wanted us there!" Lloyd whined.

"I think we have had enough publicity for this week, Jay. You guys can go. We'll do just fine without lightning."

"Hey, I was going, and I'm the team leader, you guys gotta come!" Cole argued. "This party is like the biggest one so far. It'll be crucial for our popularity. If we don't come, all the rich people of Ninjago City are gonna treat us like dead fish, Kai."

Kai clunked his face into the dining table. "Cole, please! Don't make us go, why can't we have a choice!?"

"They also have lots and lots of candy there for us to eat, as well…" Jay kept reading out of the fancy invitation card.

"Wait, candy? I'll go!" Lloyd looked up eagerly. Kai facepalmed. One word, and Lloyd would be convinced.

"I don't see what's so bad about it, Kai. Besides, I think all these parties we've been going to are nice. Also, it's four to one. We're going." Nya stated from across the table.

"No, please, why?" Kai cried, thrusting his head up in exasperation. Just then, Sketch walked into the dining room, as calmly as can be. He was already dressed in a party tuxedo, and was carrying a knife used to cut chicken.

"I already got something to cut the chicken," he said, and Kai sighed in defeat.

Sensei was left behind, because he wasn't necessarily important (**also because I think he's just plain boring**), so all the guys and the one girl flew the _Bounty_ down to Ninjago City, where they saw the place they were to go.

A big private mansion with double towers on each side. "It looks more like a fairyland castle than a house," Jay commented.

Out of the blue, it began to snow. Not wanting to get completely soaked, the small band of party-goers walked down the sidewalk casually, hoping people wouldn't recognize them in their party tuxedos.

* * *

_-Four Minutes Later-_

Once they arrived at the fancy black metal gates of the mansion, Jay looked for a handle, but there didn't appear to be one.

"This gate doesn't have a handle, so are we supposed to get inside?" The blue ninja wondered aloud.

Kai rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Ever heard of pushing a gate open, stupid?" The red ninja simply stretched out his arm, and touched the gate with the slightest push, and it swung open with a bang.

"Wow, sensitive gate!" Jay joked. "I still don't get how you didn't realize you can push stuff and not always pull."

Jay pouted like a child and faced away from the others as they walked through the courtyard towards the front door of the mansion.

The courtyard was full of lawn ornaments and flowers, which included a bright red flamingo. "A bright red flamingo?" Zane wondered. "My database says that flamingos are supposed to be a hot pink."

"Can't believe everything your database tells you, Zane. It's probably a rare breed that no one's ever heard of." Cole said, and kept walking.

The seven party-goers quickly walked up the front steps up to the double doors, and once they rang the fancy, gold-plated doorbell, it instantly swung open to reveal a rather round lady in a bright red dress.

She had blond hair pulled back in a bun with blue eyes and hoop earrings. She was also wearing blue high-heels.

"Oh, welcome, so you are the ninja? Welcome to my party, I hope you have a wonderful time." she said a gracious voice, and led the party of ninja into the main living room.

In the living room, there was a teacher, named Wallace Brown, a doctor, named Candace Shimmerson, a butcher, named Rick Merson, a nun, named Sister Mary, and a colonel, named Richard Grimes.

The round lady introduced herself as Lady Maron, or simply the Baroness. She was the widow of the deceased Baron Maron.

* * *

All the guests sat down. "Well, my guests, welcome to the party! Everyone is here. Right at this minute the cook is making a delicious pork dish from a pig that is still a body. He is cutting it up now."

After a few minutes of friendly talking, Sketch stood. "Terribly sorry to interrupt our glorious conversations, Lady Maron, but I need to go to the restroom. Where is it located?" he asked politely, his almost black brown hair slicked back in a handsome fashion. Usually it was completely messy, but just for this occasion…

Lady Maron pointed down a corridor, and the ninja's friend walked away. The others continued their conversation as they heard the toilet flush. Jay giggled, and Kai glared at him for his immaturity.

Five minutes later, they heard a shrill scream from the kitchen. Lady Maron looked at the kitchen door in surprise. "Cook! Are you alright?!" she cried, and started to run for the door.

The ninja heard the bathroom door slam closed, and Sketch came running out out of the corridor.

"What's wrong, what happened?" he asked, panicked. Jay pointed at the kitchen door in horror as the others looked on.

"We were talking, like normal…"

"Like normal…" Sketch said, directing the remark directly towards the blue ninja.

"And then we heard a really loud scream from the kitchen! It was really scary, and Lady Maron, or Baron, or whatever, ran into the kitchen to see what went wrong."

Jay raced into the kitchen after the others. Sketch looked out the window for a moment, watching the snow dance on the windowsill before racing in with Jay.

"Oh my god!" he screamed when he saw what happened. "What happened here?!" Cole shouted.

"Who has done this horrible crime?" Zane wondered aloud. Lloyd just looked on in horror, and so did Nya.

Even Jay was speechless, and so were all the other guests as everyone looked at the ground.

On the ground was the motionless body of the cook. His eyes were closed, with a reddish brown mustache for facial hair.

"Oh, cook! Look at this great pig he was making for us!" Lady Maron cried, tears pricking from her eyes.

On the counter of the kitchen appliances, there was a massive body of a pig, and the chef appeared to have been cutting a piece of its body out in order to cook it.

In the cut part of the pig there was a large kitchen knife, covered with blood, assumably of the pig.

Next to the chef there was another smaller knife, covered in more blood. Surprisingly, there was only the chef's fingerprints on it.

While the others left in horror, Kai stayed at the scene, wanting to inspect the body more thoroughly.

The red ninja took off the chef's apron, and gasped in horror. There was a massive gash in the middle of his chest. Obviously he had been stabbed. Kai picked up the knife next to the chef, with his gloves on, not wanting to get his own fingerprints on it.

* * *

_This is the murder weapon, obviously, _he thought to himself. _But who did it? _Putting the knife back down, he walked back out to the living room to see Lady Maron locking all the doors in the house.

"Hey, woah, what are you doing? We're not gonna be able to get out!" All the guests cried. "That's the point! One of the murderers is in this house! With everything locked, they can't get out! Plus, I have the key."

Kai sat down with his fellow ninja, next to Sketch. "Find any evidence?" the former hacker asked. "Not really. All I saw was a small knife next to him that was obviously the murder weapon."

Sketch laid back on the satin couch. "Well… I think there's something else. It can't be as simple as that…"

Kai shrugged. "You wanna check a dead body? I did." Sketch stuck his tongue out. "Ohh… I hate dead bodies…"

Four hours later, it was eleven o' clock and the guests were preparing to turn in for the night. "Well, I guess we should turn in," Wallace Brown, the teacher said. "Or else we're not gonna get any sleep at all."

The other guests nodded in agreement. As the other ninja prepared to go upstairs, Lloyd looked back at Sketch, who still engrossed in his game of cat's cradle he had been playing with Cole. He was actually pretty good at it.

"Uhm… c'mon, man." Sketch looked up in surprise, then nodded and set down the play string. The two friends followed each other up the steep steps up to the upstairs of the mansion.

Jay was showed to his room, with all the other ninja. There were three canopy beds fit for two people each, and one double bed fit for one.

When the clock hit twelve, Jay and Cole got into one bed, Lloyd and Zane into another, and Kai and Nya into the last canopy bed. Sketch was forced to sleep in the double.

Jay could not sleep in fear of being murdered. He tossed and turned and thrashed around in his sleep. Cole was also awake all night because of this. After one full hour, Cole got fed up and slapped Jay across the face.

The blue ninja screamed in horror, because he thought the murderer had come to kill him, and he had struck his first blow.

Instantly, everyone in the house woke up, and all the other guests burst into the room, including Lady Maron.

After realizing what had happened, Jay covered his entire body with blankets out of humiliation. Zane told the other guests that nothing had happened and Jay had simply had an "anxiety attack."

After shutting off the lights once again, Jay covered his entire head with blankets, and went directly to the edge of the bed for a headstart in running.

That gave Cole some extra space, and he finally got some rest.

The next day, Nya woke up to another scream. She gasped, and instantly sat up in bed. She smashed her head on the top of her canopy, but that was none of her concern.

All of the others quickly got out of bed in their pajamas and followed her as Kai's sister ran through the upstairs, before stopping at the place where the screaming had come from.

The ninja burst through the door, and there was all the other guests, crowded around - you guessed it - another body.

There was the butcher, Rick Merson, dead, lying on the floor. It looked like he had fallen out of his bed and died, but that wasn't possible. There was a murderer.

"Oh, god… another dead body…" Sketch ran out of the room to throw up, with Jay quickly following him.

The Baroness burst into tears once again, saying that the butcher was her best friend.

* * *

After all the guests had left the room, Cole knelt down on his knees next to Rick. Studying the body from far away, there was no noticeable injuries. There was barely anything that could tell you what happened.

But looking closer, Cole saw there was several bruises on his neck. "No doubt about it… this was by strangulation."

Looking around the room, Cole saw a piece of rope lying in the corner with a red substance on it.

_Murder weapon,_ he thought.

Jay watched as Sketch tried to figure out how to play cat's cradle. He didn't seem very good at it. "Ha, you're terrible at this, watch this!" Jay laughed, and snatched the play string from the hacker.

Sketch glared at him, and watched Jay hopelessly fail at making a cat's cradle.

"Aww, how do you even do this?" Jay whined. He couldn't even get the strings on his fingers without them slipping.

Kai laughed. "Pfff. You do it like this, stupids." He snatched the string from the blue ninja and made a perfect cat's cradle with it. "It's really easy to manipulate string."

Zane smiled and took the string. Using his robotic brain, he managed to make a knot that was almost impossible to untie.

He handed it back to Jay, who was eager to try to untie it, thinking it was a simple square not.

But obviously it didn't work that way. The lightning ninja tried to force it out of its knot out of frustration, and managed to get his finger stuck through a hole.

Kai and Sketch laughed as Jay squealed in surprise when his finger wouldn't come out.

Trying to do some detective work, Cole came downstairs from the body room and started to talk to the other guests.

"What did you know about Rick Merson?" he asked. The doctor, Candace Shimmerson, sighed. "He was a close friend of mine. Twenty years ago, he did something that I could never forgive him for… even if I…"

"Rick Merson did something terrible twenty years ago. Someone wanted him dead. Even so… I guess I can't forgive myself, either." Sister Mary said.

"I really don't know what to say. All I know is that someone wanted Rick and the cook dead… but I don't know why. But I have a feeling it has to do with me…"

Cole moved on the colonel, Richard Grimes. "Rick Merson, so that was his name… wait, …

but… my… Emily… it's because of me, isn't it?" he said nothing more.

"Who's Emily?" Cole asked. But the colonel said nothing as tears started welling up. He could only guess Emily was the colonel's wife or daughter.

The Baroness gave some more info. "Twenty years ago, Rick Merson did something absolutely terrible that no one could forgive him. The reason I brought him here today is so those people with the problem could make up…

"But it seems someone still wanted him dead for what he'd done. For cook, that cook helped Rick. I think the person who killed them may have a bone to pick with all of us…"

So Cole ended his investigation for today. In a professional looking notebook, he wrote down his notes.

_Twenty years ago_

_Something terrible happened_

_That Rick did_

_It seemed all of the guests helped him with it, and someone wanted them dead_

He closed his notebook, and the guests turned in for the night. Everyone locked their doors, and all the ninja were issued a key for their own door.

As the ninja lay sitting upright in their beds, Jay read a few pages of a book, Cole tried to think, Lloyd was trying to fall asleep, Zane was meditating until sleeping time, Kai was drinking some water, and Nya was looking out the window, watching the snow fall onto the courtyard below.

Sketch was playing a metal stick that he had found downstairs, and was trying to throw it at Jay. After that, he drank his every night medicine and tried to tuck in.

The night was basically the same, except this time Jay didn't scream.

The next day, Sketch's eyes flashed open to hear another scream. "Ugh, not again. Another person dead. Who is it this time, the doctor?" he groaned, and ran out into the hall.

* * *

Everyone followed suit. Ironically, it was in fact the doctor who had been killed. Everyone was crowded around her dead body.

The Baroness claimed she had woken up, and walked into the doctor's room. The doctor had just died apparently.

The Baroness sat down on the doctor's bed, and started to have a conversation with her as the others were waking up.

Just then, the doctor drank her normal morning meds, and fell to the ground after a few minutes. She apparently couldn't breath, until he heart stopped beating.

Lady Maron began to cry in despair. "This has to be the worst party ever!" she cried. She wanted to tell everyone to leave, but Cole stopped her. "Don't worry, we'll find out who the murderer is."

After everyone left, Jay, trying to keep his stomach calm, knelt down next to the body with Kai and Cole, and they tried to find a cause of death.

Jay picked up the dropped canister of medicine. "Okay, so this is called Soactiv… apparently it's an energy medicine… gives energy for one hundred eight hours… I should take this!"

Kai facepalmed. "Wait, if she takes this every, like, four days, then why did she die today? There's no logical explanation for it, even the expiration date on this vial of energy drink is still good."

"Then we'll just have to see. This one'll be a mystery…" Cole murmured before going downstairs for breakfast.

Jay decided to question the one Cole had told him to: the colonel. Apparently yesterday he had been acting rather strangely.

"So, um, what did Rick do, exactly?" he asked, tentatively, not sure what the colonel would do.

However, Richard Grimes answered. "I really have no idea. He killed someone, and now someone _else_ wants him dead for what he did."

"That's all I need to know," Jay said, and relayed the info to the team leader. That's when Zane and Lloyd decided to join Team Detective Ninja.

"Hey, guys, we want to join your club! Zane's the smartest, he'll be a big help!" Lloyd announced. Zane smiled at Lloyd's wingman performance. Nya waved them off. "I think I'm good not examining dead bodies," she said, chuckling.

When they asked Sketch if he wanted to help them examine the bodies, the hacker immediately thought of the three dead bodies and shook his head no and ran for the bathroom.

Cole shrugged. The team of detective ninja asked around once again, but it appeared everyone had given all they had.

A few minutes before lunchtime, Sketch sighed. "Geez, I'm hungry… when is lunchtime ready, seriously!"

Lady Maron frowned. "If you're really that hungry, I bet we have some snacks in the pantry. Go and check. Help yourself."

Slurping his lips, Sketch ran off in the direction of the pantry.

After Sketch had finally come back into the living room, a few minutes before lunchtime, he had eaten an entire plate of cheese and crackers.

* * *

At lunchtime, the group was having a pretty good time eating a soup of tomatoes, also known as tomato soup.

In the middle of taking a spoonful of soup, Sketch rubbed his eyes, as if he was tired. A few seconds later, he screamed in agony, and rushed to the sink.

"OH, NO, THE PAIN! THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!" All the ninja rushed up to their friend. Looking into his eyes, Cole saw that his eyes were completely bloodshot.

After calming down, Sketch finally had the strength to begin eating again, although his eyes still felt like they were burning up.

A few minutes later, the teacher, Wallace Brown, took a crucial spoonful of tomato soup. After swallowing it, he immediately fell forwards, his face falling straight into his bowl.

Everyone screamed, and Nya checked for a pulse. She didn't feel any. "He's dead… what happened?!" she cried.

Jay rushed to the living room and hid in the corner, trying to calm down. He was sure now that the soup was lethal and that the Baroness was trying to kill him by making it.

Kai and Cole looked down the teacher's throat, and saw that it was a bright red. Burned. "Oh, geez, a burned throat… how worse can it get?!" Sketch cried, and ran for the bathroom.

However, that's when something in Cole's mind began to click…

Sister Mary sighed. "I … I have to get a breather. I must go outside in the courtyard." The nun stepped out into the snow filled yard and looked up to the heavens.

The ninja sighed and flopped onto the couch. Kai also sighed. "Guys… I think I need a break too. I'm going into the backyard."

"Hey, Jay, wanna go into the snow? Let's make a snowman!" Sketch said, trying to lighten the mood. Jay nodded. "Yeah! Although, it doesn't have to be a snowman. I've gotten almost nothing to do these days, stuck in this house. I'm starting to talk to the paintings on the walls."

The two friends rushed out into the snow, where Sister Mary ignored them as they began to make a snowman.

Cole and Zane watched them before both of them fell asleep from exhaustion. They woke up an hour later, when Kai came back in from the backyard.

Waking up, Zane looked out the window, and began to stare in horror. The pristine white snow was now covered in crimson fluid.

"Oh… Cole, Kai! Look outside!" The others quickly glanced out the window, before bursting outside.

Sister Mary was lying, dead in the snow. Jay and Sketch were lying motionless next to their snowman.

"Guys! Jay! Sketch! What happened?!" Kai cried. Instantly, both members of the team woke up from their unconsciousness.

"Huh? What happened? Jay said, obviously confused, when he saw the snowman. However, Sketch spoke right up.

"Guys, I know who the murderer is! Jay and I were making our snowman with this guy in red in the backyard fired some darts at us from a tube! Then everything went black, and…" he looked over at Sister Mary, who was lying in the snow.

"Oh, geez…"

Then he looked up at Kai. "Hey! Look! Red! It's Kai! KAI IS THE MURDERER!" he screamed, and tried to back up from Kai, who was standing on the doorstep with the others.

Still on the ground, the two in the snow pressed themselves up against their snowman for protection.

Cole and Zane stared at Kai in horror. "Wh - what?! That's a lie!" Kai yelled. "Who else could it be?! There's no one else wearing red _here!_"

"Wait, yes there is!" Cole exclaimed. "Who?"

"The Baroness!"

* * *

After a bit of arguing, they settled on the Baroness. The team crept over to Sister Mary. Her skin was blue, but she was definitely gone.

"Someone covered her with snow and froze her to death…" Kai whispered, noting the pile of snow next to her.

"It's gotta be the Baroness. If it wasn't you I saw, it's gotta be her…" Sketch said. Cole nodded. "Okay, team. We're gonna go inside and confront her. Let's give her all the evidence we got!"

"Um… all we have is what I saw. A red person. That's it. I don't think that's enough evidence…" Sketch pointed out.

"Well, yeah… I guess we'll have to wait…" Lloyd said. The group went back into the warm mansion. The only other guest besides them was the colonel, Richard Grimes.

"Okay, so if tomorrow Richard is dead, we'll know it's the Baroness, right?" Jay asked. "Correct." Cole answered back.

Lloyd went up the colonel. "Sir, can you tell me who Emily is…?"

However, the colonel's eyes instantly filled up with tears again. "Emily… it's because of her…"

"But who is Emily?"

No answer. Fed up, Lloyd walked away and decided to turn in with the others.

The next day, Lloyd knew what had happened before he even heard it. A scream. The others rushed in the room, and there was the colonel. It was frankly obvious what happened.

There was a 9mm pistol next to the colonel, who was lying in his bed when it happened. Sketch called the police, and they were there in a few minutes. "Wait! You don't need to call the police! It wasn't me!" Lady Maron begged.

"Sorry, murderer. I saw you. You knocked us out." Sketch murmured. "What? I would never do such a thing!"

The police burst through the bedroom door and saw the ninja surrounding the suspect. Without further ado the NCPD clipped on handcuffs and Lady Maron was led away.

However, the next day, Lady Maron was pronounced innocent and was sent back to the mansion.

That day, all the ninja and the Baroness met in the living room for the final showdown.

"Alright, so we made a mistake. But this time, we know who the _real murderer_ is." Cole announced proudly, smirking at all his friends.

"The murderer IS…"

* * *

**TELL ME YOUR GUESS IN THE REVIEWS!**

**Thanks for reading! After a week, I'll post the ANSWER! :D**


	2. The Answer (read first chapter first!)

"SKETCH!" Cole finished. "Wait, what?" Sketch said.

"We're not dumb, Sketch. I knew it was you from the _start!_"

"Well, sucks for you guys, because your days are done!" Sketch stood up and flashed a Beretta 93R from his belt.

He pointed it at all his surprised friends and the Baroness.

Screaming, Jay ran to the kitchen. Realizing what they should do, everybody else followed suit and ran into the kitchen to find cover.

Sketch followed them into the kitchen, walking, and saw that they were hiding behind the counter.

He fired a few shots, trying to go through it, to hit them, but that was all it took.

The security alarm went off, and the police were on their way.

* * *

"Aw, no…" he groaned, and ran for the door. But guess what?

The door was locked. "No!"

He struggled to open it, and suddenly the door burst open, and he fell back. Standing in the doorway was Inspector Vizzien and several armed police officers.

Screaming in terror, Sketch raced into the living room, and got behind the couch, almost tripping on his hood (**is that even possible?**)

The officers started firing at the couch while the Inspector got the other ninja and Lady Maron out of the house.

Sketch peeked out from the couch and was met by a flurry of gunfire from standard issue 9mm pistols.

Jumping back, he hid behind the couch before blind firing above it. Unfortunately, a bullet nicked his wrist, and he dropped his gun.

Hearing the clatter, and the cry of pain, the officers rushed forward, and clipped on the cuffs.

"Sketch Rex, you are under arrest for multiple murders. Anything you say can be used against you in the court of honor."

Sketch growled before being led out of the house into a police cruiser.

"Well done, ninja! You solved another mystery!" Inspector Vizzien congratulated them. "Actually, this was our first, but thanks!" Jay said.

Cole nodded, smiling, but he knew Sketch would be out of there sooner or later -

After all, he was -

**Sketch "The Hacker" Rex.**

* * *

**THE END.**

**Did you figure it out before it ended? KUDOS TO YOU IF YOU DID. IT WAS KINDA OBVIOUS.**

**Number One:**

**The cook.**

**There were two knives. Remember in the beginning when Sketch had that chicken knife? You might've thought it was a joke. It had significance.**

**The one stuck in the pig was the one used to murder the cook. The blood on it wasn't the pig's, it was the cook's.**

**Also! The gash on his chest was massive. A small knife like the one next to him could not make that big of a wound.**

**The reason it only had the cook's fingerprints on it is because the SMALL KNIFE IS THE ONE THE COOK WAS USING TO CUT THE PIG. Sketch switched the murder weapon and the pig knife.**

* * *

**Rick Merson, the butcher. Remember the CAT'S CRADLE STRING? Sketch was "pretty good" at it, as Lloyd said.**

**The rope in the room was there to throw them off. The ninja were too stupid to even check if the red substance on it was actually blood.**

**However, after it said Sketch wasn't too good at the cat's cradle. This was made to trick you. He was faking it to seem like he was bad.**

* * *

**Candace Shimmerson, the doctor.**

**Remember the metal stick Sketch had? That's what he used to pick the doctor's lock. Remember his medicine he took every night? He put that into the doctor's energy drink. When mixed chemicals can cause severe differences in causes, therefore killing her.**

* * *

**Wallace Brown, Teacher**

**Remember when Sketch went to the pantry? He actually got some extremely spicy peppers there, and lots of them.**

**Remember when his eyes started burning? When you touch hot peppers and rub their oils in your eyes, it hurts. A lot. (I had experienced this first hand)**

**Sketch put a ton of peppers into the teacher's soup, which burned his throat.**

* * *

**Sister Mary, Nun**

**This was obvious.**

**Sketch obviously made this up. In truth, while they were outside, Sketch waited until Cole and Zane stopped watching him and Jay. He knocked Jay out, froze Sister Mary to death, and faked the story about the red figure, although Kai was outside in the backyard.**

* * *

**Richard Grimes, the colonel.**

**He was shot, obviously, by Sketch. Sketch got rid of the evidence by simply throwing the gun on the floor and getting a new one. Why they did not suspect Sketch with the gun? BECAUSE HE WAS WEARING GLOVES. Every bad guy wears gloves as not to put fingerprints.**

* * *

**FINALLY:**

**"****But that that doesn't add up! Sketch thought dead bodies were disgusting! And he continually kept going to the bathroom!"**

**Ever heard of faking something?**

* * *

**IF YOU DID THIS, WELL DONE.**

**YOU SOLVED MY FIRST MYSTERY. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! :D**

**I planned this out all the way from the beginning. ALSO:**

**THE STORY BEHIND THE TWENTY YEAR TERRIBLE THING:**

**Twenty years ago, Rick Merson killed Emily. Emily was Sketch's childhood friend. All the guests helped Rick with this terrible deed.**

**Wanting to get revenge, Sketch wanted to kill them all.**

**In short, rushed backstory.**

**Also a fake, noncanon one.**

**The reason he tried to kill the ninja at the end is, obviously because he DIDN'T WANT ANY WITNESSES.**

**Besides, he couldn't just leave the crime. It would be too obvious!**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**(also lots of page breaks)**


End file.
